


In the Still of the Night

by Toad_Town



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Engagement, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Meditation, Platonic Love, Reminiscing, Romantic love, Singing, Slow Dancing, Tea, Unrequited Love, Valentine's Day Fluff, some serious stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-28 14:53:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11420310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toad_Town/pseuds/Toad_Town
Summary: A bunch of Valentine's day one shots with the overwatch cast. Tags and relationships will be updated after I add their chapters. There will be gay stuff, there will be straight stuff, there will be lesbian stuff, and there might even be poly stuff. Enjoy, and if you request something I might consider it.





	1. Chapter 1

_ February twelfth, Years ago _

Gabe sighs, completely bored. “Come on man, we got this. Can we go to dinner now?”

“ _ Non! _ ” Gerard replies. “This must be perfect! Now again, one more time!”

He sighs again, then hums out the starting baseline. “Doo doo doo doo,”

Reinhardt, Jack, and another agent named Eli start singing the backup over the baseline. After a couple seconds, Gerard jumps in. “In the still… of the ni-ight. I held you… held you ti-ight…”

 

_ Two days later _

The annual Overwatch Valentine’s day dinner is over, and the dance is about to begin. The DJ has announced Gerard’s and his boys, and they’re singing up on stage. Despite Reinhardt’s usual brashness in his voice, his baritone is surprisingly smooth, and Jack’s “secret” choir-boy background keeps his tenor on point. Gerard had Amelie sit right in front, and he looks lovingly at her beaming face as he sings. The four boys turn and snap alternating hands in perfect sync. He starts to slow down.

“In the still of the ni-ight,” all five boys sing. Gerard is alone on the last line, the backup stopping to make a fake conclusion. “In the stiiiiill… of the… ni-ight.” The boys join in and resume snapping. Gerard hops off the stage and approaches his girl, reaching into his pocket.

“Amelie,” he says, pulling out a small box and opening it. The boys grin down from the stage as he takes a knee and asks the big question. He slides the ring onto her finger, and she pulls him up and embraces him.

They file off the stage in practiced unison, slowly dying off. Other agents start joining the couple on the dance floor as the DJ starts playing a slow waltz.

 

A short while later, Jack finds Gabe alone at the bar. “Hey man, you alright?”

“Yeah,” he says shortly.

“What’s the matter? No one caught your eye this year?”

“Well,” he says, gesturing to a beautiful young redhead, sipping wine at her table.

Jack whistles lowly. “So what’s the matter, man? Go get her. After what we did earlier we’re the hottest guys here.”

“I can’t dance,” he admits. “Never learned.”

“Come on, I’ll teach you.” He leads his friend to a smaller room off to the side.

“Alright, hold your hands like this… a little lower, right on the small of the back, there we go.” They start moving. “See how I can lead you with my hand?”

“Yeah.”

“Alright, so most waltzes are in three/four time.” He starts a three count, leading them around in a circle. “Now you try leading.”

Gabe leads them in a clumsy but passable waltz for a couple minutes.

“That good enough?”

“Not too bad it’s dangerous, just enough to be endearing. Go on, man. Good luck.”

“Thanks so much. See you later,” he runs off.

“Tomorrow morning, hopefully!” Jack calls after him. He gets a grin and thumbs up in return.

He sighs as he looks around the empty room. There’s a balcony off to the side, and he walks over to it, opening the glass door to the chilly outside. The moon and the stars shine bright above him, illuminating the sky. He sees the beginnings of Horizon Lunar Colony starting to be built. He shivers a little from the cold, but doesn’t let it bother him. His breath freezes in the quiet air, but he enjoys the opportunity to get away from the party.

“My friend!” a loud voice booms. “What is this standing around?”

“Evening, Rein,” he says as the crusader intrudes on the balcony.

“There’s a party going on in there!” The many beers he drank amplify his voice further.

“I know, Rein.”

“What’s the matter?” his voice lowers to near-normal conversational levels, probably a whisper for him.

“There’s someone in there, someone I really like,” he confesses. “I’m just out here because I know I’ll never get to be with them.”

Reinhardt isn’t entirely sure of what to say. “Do- do you need anything.”

He sighs, releasing another burst of frost breath. “No. Thank you. Just… get back in there and enjoy.”

“I’ll bring you a beer.”

“I don’t need a beer.”

“Two beers!”

Jack chuckles and looks back up at the sky. Flakes of snow slowly flutter from the sky. If he focuses he can hear laughing and music from inside. He pictures everyone out on dates or with their families or friends, dancing and eating and hugging and kissing. But he doesn’t let himself feel alone. If being alone is what it takes to keep the world as it is now, maybe even make it better, he can accept that.


	2. Tea Time and Meditation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genji visits his master when he awakens from his slumber

_ Modern Day, 2/14 _

Genji gets walks off his private jet and into the winter air, and walks the next few miles to the Nepal temples. Four times a year, the Shambali Monks power down completely and hibernate for seven days, and Genji makes a point of visiting his master when he wakes up.

By the time he arrives at the temple, the omnics are all up and about. He approaches his master’s quarters, a small room with a cushion and a stove. When he first asked about the stove years ago, he didn’t get a real answer and decided to drop it.

Zenyatta’s eyes are still fairly dim, he hasn’t completely awoken yet. They seem to brighten when they see the cyborg. “Ah, Genji. My favorite student.”

“Greetings, Master. As usual, it is nice to see you. How was your sleep?”

“I dreamt I was a butterfly,” he sees, serenity and lightheartedness in his voice.

“Fascinating. What do you suppose it means?”

“I’ve been pondering this. It is possibly a hidden desire to be neither omnic nor human, but to be a creature unconcerned with the stresses of life.”

“It might also be a metaphor for your meditation. You lived in a cocoon while you slept, and you were released into a higher form.”

His face never changed, but he speaks with a smile. “You have come far, my student.”

A kettle starts whistling, and it lifts itself off the stove. It pours Genji a cup of tea. “Thank you very much, Master.”

Zenyatta changes the subject as Genji reveals his scarred face and sips the tea.

“Today is a human holiday, correct?”

“Yes, it is Valentine’s day.”

“Of course, Saint Valentine. Illegally married Christian couples under the promise of death. A fascinating history. And his legacy is celebrated as a day of courtship.”

“A fitting tradition, I think.”

“I agree. Did you have any plans for this day?”

“I’m here to visit you, master.”

“And I appreciate that greatly. But after you depart, is there no one you are going to meet?”

“There is no one to meet with.”

“Not the young woman who saved your life?”

“She is an amazing woman, but I do not foresee that happening.”

Zenyatta regards the cyborg as he drinks. “Would you like to meditate?”

“I think that would be helpful.”

Zenyatta floats before the table and begins writing something. Genji sits in the corner and relaxes.

After a couple minutes, Zenyatta looks back at his student. “You seem troubled.”

“I was remembering a Valentine’s day from fifteen years ago. There was a beautiful girl I was flirting with, but all I wanted was to sleep with her and never see her again.”

“And why exactly does this bother you.”

“It is disgusting and disrespectful. I’m glad she rejected me.”

“When was the last time you did that?”

“A couple weeks before Hanzo tried to kill me.”

“So it’s been many years. You are a very different person now than then. You would never dream of doing this now, would you?”

“Of course not.”

“Then leave it behind you. Let the memory drift away in the river of time.”

“I will do my best. But I have trouble thinking that way. Regardless of how long ago it happened, it is still a part of me.”

“Then perhaps focus on a happier memory.”

_ A happier memory _ , he thinks. He sees himself as a nine year old, before he knew of the Shimada dealings. The cutest girl in his class gave him a valentine and asked him on a “date” so he brought her to his house for Ramen and sandwiches. The “relationship” never progressed further, but he’s filled with nostalgia when he looks back on it.

“Master, do you love?”

“Omnics are perfectly capable of recreating the feeling.”

“I know that. But do  _ you _ love?”

“I do not have a desire to share my life with any person or omnics. But I am filled with adoration. For the Shambali. For the heroes that strive to improve our world. And most of all, for you, Genji.”


End file.
